Étrange amour fraternel
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Une personne très proche de Herbert refait surface, et ses sentiments pour Dan voient enfin le jour. Inceste et slash.


_Crossover Re-Animator/The Dunwich Horror _(mais je garde un minimum de logique plutôt que de surnaturel).

Disclaimer: Rien ni personne ne m'appartient (heureusement sinon la perversion totale prendrait le dessus MOUHAHAHAHA) mais la plupart des détails de l'histoire sont totalement de moi.

Pairings: Herbert/Dan; Herbert/Wilbur

Précision: L'histoire fait suite à Beyond Re-Animator, après l'évasion de Herbert, mais j'y ai inclus Dan Cain (son absence fait un vide). Quant à Wilbur Whateley (The Dunwich Horror), ce n'est pas un "enfant" de dix ans dans un corps d'homme de quarante ans, mais bel et bien un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Exactement comme Herbert West (coïncidence?). Et j'ai repris certains éléments familiaux du film.

* * *

><p>Daniel Cain était rentré plus tôt du travail, totalement sur les rotules. Et comme à son habitude Herbert ne le laissait pas tranquille avec ses bizarreries. Entre morceaux de corps humains, animaux mêlés, et solutions chimiques aussi douteuses que leur couleur, c'était la goutte d'eau. Il lui fallait du calme et de l'isolement avant que son ami ne lui demande éventuellement de l'aide contre un hybride enragé et baveux mi-rat mi-humain. Quel emmerdeur celui-là! ces expériences sans queue ni tête (c'est le cas de le dire) allaient le rendre dingue. Ce dingue de la science étant imbu de sa personne, Dan n'eut son repos bien mérité qu'après avoir empêché Herbert de mettre le feu à la maison pour terrasser une tête accrochée à une jambe.<p>

- Bon sang Herbert, tu ne peux pas faire des expériences sur des sujets naturels, et non en fabriquer? c'est contre-nature, tout ça ne rime à rien voyons. En plus j'essaie de me reposer, j'ai eu une journée de merde je suis claqué" acheva Dan une main sur le front.

- Hé bien mon pauvre Dan je ne t'empêche pas de dormir il y a une chambre à l'étage suffisamment éloignée de cette cave humide. Va donc roupiller je ne te retiens pas" ajouta son ami avec un petit sourire sans même lever les yeux.

- Mais je veux Herbert, je veux. Mais comment savoir si pendant ce temps tu ne mettras pas le feu à la maison, ou pire si tu ne la feras exploser. Et encore c'est un minimum, quand tu n'essaies pas de te faire tuer par une horreur sortie tout droit de ton cerveau malade, ou que tu tues toi-même une personne pour faire des expériences sur elle ensuite...mon pauvre ami la prison ne t'as pas calmé ma parole.

- C'est bon Dan!" là son ami avait levé les yeux vers lui et poursuivit "J'ai compris tu as bien résumé ma vie, tu es content? si ça peut te rassurer je te PROMET de ne pas tuer qui que ce soit, ça te va? Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a laissé dans les décombres pour te tirer avec ta petite hystérique" alors que son regard se faisait plus agressif Dan préféra prendre les devants.

- D'accord d'accord, pas la peine d'en arriver à la crise du scientifique susceptible mon vieux, je te laisse je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça." Et sur ce Dan prit la fuite, une énième dispute avec le Docteur Herbert West était loin d'être en tête de la liste des bonnes idées en cas de fatigue.

Se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant aux chambres Dan pria pour un sommeil de rêve, limite enfantin plein de petits nuages ou autres niaiseries quitte à dormir comme un loir. Mais la malchance s'abattit sur le pauvre homme lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il songea d'abord à zapper cet incident malvenu, mais s'il s'agissait de la commande de matériel de chimie de son ami qui en avait grand besoin, il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre s'il apprenait son ignorance. Il décida finalement d'ouvrir à ce fichu...livreur?

- Bonjour...vous êtes? Dan eut du mal à prononcer ces derniers mots tant cet inconnu le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je m'appelle Whateley, je cherche quelqu'un" dit-il en regardant plus les alentours que l'homme à qui il parlait.

Devant Dan se tenait un homme plus qu'étrange, vêtu de noir avec un chapeau sur la tête, au regard sombre et glacial. Lorsque l'homme prit enfin la parole Dan en eut des frissons et regretta entièrement de lui avoir ouvert. En plus de ça il gardait la bouche toujours entrouverte et il salivait. D'une voix glauque et agressive son interlocuteur demanda simplement:

- Euh, il est là?" dit-il avant de regarder autour de lui comme un enfant perdu.

Dan se gifla mentalement. Il était tombé sur un cinglé évadé d'un asile ou quoi? Il semblait pourtant trop jeune pour être sénile.

**POV DAN**

Et voilà je suis tombé sur un dingue, décidément cette journée va de mal en pis. Ce type a l'air barge et en plus il fait peur. Sa voix me rappelle Herbert quand il est de mauvaise humeur, même s'il a une voix plus agréable pour les oreilles. Pauvre de moi, s'il apprenait que j'ai pensé ça il m'enfoncerait une seringue de son horrible sérum en plein dans l'œil.

**FIN POV**

Dan étouffa un rire devant son invité avant de se reprendre et de penser à une chose. Chose qui aurait du lui venir plus tôt.

- Attendez! vous êtes un Témoin de Jéhovah, c'est ça? demanda t-il.

L'homme au regard sombre sembla perdu soudain, comme s'il ne connaissait pas le sujet abordé. Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta:

- C'est quoi ça?" il changea de sujet pour en revenir au départ "Je cherche quelqu'un, il vit par ici".

Devant ce court débit de paroles pas claires du tout, Dan tenta difficilement de rester calme et d'aller droit au but:

- Écoutez, soyez plus direct, qui voulez-vous voir? parce que je vous trouve très biz...

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase et sursauta en entendant un bruit de casse provenant bien évidemment de la cave. L'individu sombre s'intéressa aussi à cette explosion de verre et allait en demander l'origine lorsque Dan eut le plaisir de voir sa jolie voisine, Mary, une blonde plutôt coquette, se promener et lui faire signe.

- Bonjour Mary, tu profites du soleil d'été à ce que je vois?! dit-il en souriant.

- Salut Dan, oui c'est la saison adéquate pour croiser le plus beau monde" lui souri t-elle à son tour.

Sur ce elle lui envoya d'un clin d'œil avant de continuer son chemin, croisant au passage le regard du visiteur. Celui-ci la dévisagea froidement, penchant la tête sur le côté, semblant insensible au charme de la demoiselle, ou l'exprimant très mal. "Celui-là ne doit pas se caser souvent" pensa Dan. L'inconnu continuer d'observer Mary qui s'éloignait pour discuter avec un passant, mais d'un regard sûrement malsain, Dan en était sûr. Il avait la main droite dans poche comme s'il allait en sortir une arme. Un semblant de lame se mit à briller. Dan allait le rappeler à l'ordre quand Herbert revint de la cave, la chemise entrouverte, trempée d'un liquide inconnu, et du sang à l'arcade gauche. Il portait un morceau de chair et autre liquide visqueux qu'il expédia vite dans la cheminée. Devoir faire un feu en été qui y croirait? Le scientifique s'approcha de son ami toujours sur le palier et lui assura:

- Bon Dan tu peux désormais aller dormir comme un gros bébé, j'en ai fini avec cette chose.

- Y aurait-il une légère pointe de rancune dans ta voix? le nargua son ami. "Tu crois que je t'ai déconcentré dans ton expérience douteuse, hein?"

Puis voyant Herbert soupirer et inspirer profondément, probablement prêt à lui lancer la pique de la journée, il accéléra la cadence.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai soif, puis il ajouta sur un ton plus bas en montrant l'inconnu de dos "Ce type bizarre m'a achevé il a l'air vraiment taré et il cherche je ne sais pas qui. Il n'est franchement pas clair, tu peux me croire".

Herbert sembla se figer tandis que Dan alla se servir un verre d'eau plus loin. Il observa la scène, prêt à se moquer de son ami qui allait avoir bien du mal avec ce mec bizarroïde. Herbert n'était déjà pas très sociable, alors avec quelqu'un de compliqué qui ne sait même pas qui il cherche...Dan ria doucement. Ça promettait d'être une scène mémorable.

De son côté le scientifique scrutait l'homme, plutôt curieux qu'impatient, et pencha inconsciemment la tête. Dan s'étouffa en pensant "J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part". Cependant il reprit son sérieux quand Herbert se retourna pour lui demander s'il s'était directement adressé à lui, ce qu'il acquiesça. Le scientifique décida donc d'y aller franco avec lui:

- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? lança t'il comme une rafale de balles.

Dan pouffa de rire. Décidément ce farouche n'était pas fait pour l'humanitaire, et il prônait le progrès de la science. C'est beau tout ça.

L'inconnu sembla ranger quelque chose dans son long manteau noir...une lame. Et se retourna enfin vers celui qui lui parlait et s'approcha de lui. Herbert quant à lui ne disait plus rien depuis qu'il avait vu son visage. Puis chose étrange, il s'approcha lentement de lui. Dan observait cette scène inhabituelle, prenant tout de même peur pour son ami désormais face à cet individu louche.

Herbert le reconnu sans difficulté, si ce n'était son style vestimentaire assez spécial. Il franchit le peu de distance qui les séparait et posa ses mains sur ses épaules tout en tremblant:

- Wi-Wilbur? balbutia t-il.

Le dénommé Wilbur posa les mains sur le visage de l'homme face à lui, comme s'il ne craignait de le voir partir. Il se lancèrent un léger sourire avant de s'enlacer très fort. Dan ne comprenait plus rien, mais rien à rien. Il vérifia par sécurité qu'il avait bien bu de l'eau et non pas une substance toxique ou hallucinogène. Mais non, Herbert semblait très bien connaître cet homme bizarre, et ce devait être lui qu'il cherchait tout à l'heure. L'esprit de Dan commençait à divaguer, il se posait des questions sur la relation qu'avaient bien pu avoir ces deux hommes.

**POV DAN**

Qui est-il pour lui? Un ami de longue date? Un amant? Après tout jamais je n'ai entendu Herbert me parler d'une femme, comme s'il les détestaient. Et à chaque fois que j'avais une petite amie il se montrait plutôt hostile avec elle. Et physiquement il est bel homme...peut-être est-il homosexuel? (après je ne catalogue pas) Je me vois mal lui poser la question mais s'il ramène ce gars chez nous ça aura du mal à me rester dans la bouche. Bon allez je me lance. J'ai peur tout à coup déjà que ce type me fait froid dans le dos.

**FIN POV**

Dan tenta une approche en douceur.

- Messieurs, excusez-moi du dérangement mais il faudra bien que vous vous sépariez à un moment non?

Les deux hommes ne s'étant toujours pas expliqués, Dan enchaîna.

- D'accord, Herbert je ne veux pas te brusquer mais jamais depuis qu'on se connaît je ne t'ai vu montrer de l'affection, sous quelque forme que ce soit. Et là tu fais un long "câlin" à un homme sur le trottoir, tu peux m'expliquer?" Dan riait à présent.

- Désolé Dan je croyais juste ne jamais le revoir, je te présente mon frère Wilbur, que je n'ai pas revu depuis plus de quinze ans. Wilbur voici Dan.

- Enchanté! répondirent les deux hommes en chœur avant de se serrer la main.

La suite passa plutôt vite, le second frère n'étant pas plus bavard que le premier ce fut Dan qui devait les forcer à parler. Mais devant l'attitude secrète des frères il jeta l'éponge. Il avait un gros sommeil à rattraper maintenant et en profita. Après tout son ami venait de retrouver son frère et ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu.

Herbert et Wilbur n'avaient pas arrêté de converser, mais surtout dans le sens où Herbert avait un paquet de questions à lui poser. Wilbur semblait émotionnellement atteint par quelque chose.

- Mère et grand-père sont morts. Ça fait des jours que je te cherche. Il paraît que tu as fait des bêtises avec la science? demanda t-il.

Herbert sourit devant ce lent débit de paroles. Son frère n'avait pas changé depuis cette éternité sans lui.

- Nous ne venons pas d'une bonne famille Wilbur, tu aurais du accepter de venir avec moi la dernière fois. Ils te forçaient à faire du mal dans leur intérêt tu le sais non?

Son frère acquiesça d'un lourd signe de tête. Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à parler d'eux jusqu'à ce que Wilbur ne montre des signes de fatigue. Herbert savait qu'il n'avait pas un seul endroit où aller et lui proposa de rester. Il lui céda son lit qui était juste à côté des escaliers près du canapé. Comme ça il l'aurait près de lui. Il l'installa comme un enfant, remonta les couvertures sur lui, verrouilla les portes et ferma les volets.

Dan de son côté avait très bien dormi mais tout signe de fatigue demeurait maintenant écarté pour le début de la nuit. Il devrait passer le temps en attendant. Il descendit voir ce que faisait le "cinglé des éprouvettes" et le trouva assis au bord du lit, près de son frère. Il passait ses mains sur ses cheveux et son visage comme s'il veillait sur lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever lentement...pour se trouver nez à nez avec Dan. Il fronça les sourcils quant au regard inquisiteur de son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne lui demande de le suivre à l'étage. Une fois dans les escaliers Herbert jeta un dernier regard à son frère endormi et souri tendrement. Ils atteignirent la chambre de Dan.

- Herbert tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plaît, il faut que je te parle, dit-il prudemment.

Celui-ci hésita avant d'obéir. Il appréhendait une discussion trop personnelle, ce qui n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, Herbert?

Celui-ci se lança, sachant qu'il n'y couperait pas longtemps.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il survivrait dans une famille comme la nôtre. J'ai eu très peur en le laissant.

- Attend, c'était quand? tu étais suffisamment vieux pour partir de chez toi il y a quinze ans, non? alors tu es resté pour lui? mais pourquoi?

- Pour le protéger de ma famille. C'étaient tous des cinglés. Mais un jour j'ai voulu partir pour mes études alors j'ai pris le nom de ma mère. Celui de mon père était critiqué et insulté. Ma famille s'enfermait dans des anneries, telles que la magie noire, l'occultisme, et prônait la consanguinité. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'en sais pas plus. J'avais peur pour Wilbur et quand j'ai voulu l'éloigner, mon grand-père a essayé de me tuer. Même la police avait peur de s'approcher de chez nous, je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai laissé mon frère chez ces monstres.

- Wow tu parles d'une famille de dingues, ça en dit long sur ton comportement en général, le taquina Dan.

Mais Herbert n'était pas du tout plaisantin surtout concernant un sujet aussi sensible que sa famille. Ses yeux brillaient de rage, le sourire de Dan s'estompa.

- D'accord je vois. Tu devais suivre ta voix et t'en éloigner, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ton frère tu n...

- Pas à m'en vouloir? il commençait à hausser le ton.

- Doucement Herbert! Dan attendit que son ami se calme. "Que lui ont-ils fait?"

- Ils le forçaient à enlever des gens qui ne revoyaient jamais le jour, tu vois le problème? pour des rituels superstitieux à la noix. Il ne leur faisait pas de mal, enfin je crois. Mais il obéissait toujours, tu as du remarquer qu'il n'a pas un comportement normal.

Dan avoua son opinion de départ par rapport à Wilbur.

- C'est vrai que comme toi il n'est pas bavard, voire encore moins. Et il a un côté enfant, et malsain aussi...

- Hé attention...

- Non s'il te plaît, je ne l'insulte pas. Mais quand il a vu Mary passer devant nous il l'a regardé pendant je ne sais combien de minutes. Il la suivait du regard et je l'ai vu sortir une lame de sa poche. Tu es arrivé à ce moment là.

- Au bon moment alors." Herbert enfoui sa tête dans ses mains avant de poursuivre "ils l'ont forcé à tuer ces ordures".

Dan baissa la tête, compatissant mais il savait qu'il détesterait ça. Alors il changea de sujet pour évoquer leurs ressemblances.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il avait le même tic que toi, celui de pencher la tête sur le côté, dit-il en souriant.

Cette fois Herbert sourit. La chambre commençait à être plongée dans une certaine pénombre mais qui ne masquait pas encore leur visage.

- On n'a que ça des ressemblances, si ce n'est l'intellect, Wilbur est assez simple d'esprit et déteste les mots compliqués. Un véritable enfant s'il n'avait pas eu mon âge.

Dan haussa les sourcils devant cette nouvelle, totalement abasourdi:

- Alors...je veux dire...vous êtes..."il était tellement sonné par cet aveu qu'il ne pouvait plus formuler une phrase.

- Oui nous sommes jumeaux Dan, c'est lui le plus jeune. Reste assis ne tombe pas les pommes.

- Alors ça, si je m'y attendais...j'aurai du le voir en effet vous êtes exactement les mêmes. Comment j'ai pu louper ce détail je connais ton visage par cœur.

- Hum...fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Herbert, légèrement gêné.

Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, Dan tenta de se rattraper.

- Enfin sauf que physiquement il fait plus jeune je l'avoue. Mais il semble avoir le même caractère grognon que toi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Dan fit un clin d'œil à son ami avant qu'un rire ne le prenne. Cependant Dan avait une dernière question à poser à son ami.

- Je peux encore te demander une chose? supplia t-il.

- Je crains le pire, répondit Herbert.

Décidément il lui fallait un rien pour se mettre sur la défensive.

- Tu vas te calmer oui? c'est une question tout à fait innocente, assura Dan.

- Ok vas-y!

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une femme, et à chaque fois que j'en ramenais une chez nous tu l'agressais jusqu'à ce que vous vous disputiez comme des gosses. Tu est toujours tiré à quatre épingles, la preuve (il désigna sa chemise et son pantalon noir) et même si ça te vas très bien je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement. Au départ je pensais que tu étais un de ceux qui se disent "mariés à leur travail". Mais j'ai remarqué que ce sont toutes les femmes en général que tu évites, même celles qui partagent ta passion de la science. Je voulais juste te demander si tu étais...enfin ne le prend pas mal...gay.

Herbert inspira longuement, puis expira avant de répondre:

- Tu me demande si je suis gay alors que depuis tout à l'heure tu me fais des sous-entendus sur ma tenue, et sur le fait que tu m'aies suffisamment détaillé le visage au point d'en connaître les traits par cœur?!

Là Dan ne savait plus où se mettre. Par chance Herbert continua sur sa lancée.

- La réponse est oui, enfin il me semble même si je n'ai aucune expérience, alors si ça te pose un problème ça...

- Non aucun problème je suis déjà sorti avec un homme à l'université.

Cette phrase était sortie accidentellement et aussi rapide qu'une flèche. Les deux amis se regardèrent en coin avant que le scientifique ne dise:

- Ma parole c'est la journée des révélations.

- Ah ça tu peux le dire, approuva Dan.

Dan était heureux en un sens, jamais son seul et unique ami ne s'était confié de la sorte. D'ailleurs jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le fameux Herbert West n'ait quelque chose à confier, même à lui.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre plus bas que seul West sembla entendre. Il se leva d'un bond et s'empressa de redescendre les escaliers, connaissant l'origine de ce bruit. Dan craignant que son ami ne regrette de s'être laissé aller avec lui se leva mais resta en haut, près de la rambarde. Il observa son ami se pencher sur Wilbur, qui apparemment était en train de faire un cauchemar. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui chuchotait, mais il restait stupéfait, de voir Herbert capable de tant d'affection et d'amour pour un autre être humain. La faiblesse du terrible scientifique: son frère jumeau. Le plus jeune semblait être sur le point d'imploser, comme si ce cauchemar le dévorait de l'intérieur. Dan s'aperçut qu'il transpirait comme un animal à l'abattoir. Wilbur ouvrit soudain les yeux et s'agita brutalement avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de son frère. Celui-ci le calma avec des mots et des caresses sur le visage (ce que Dan trouvait assez louche). Son visage était trop près de celui de son frère pour qu'un simple inconnu ne puisse croire à une relation fraternelle. Le médecin lui-même rejeta la pensée de se comporter de cette façon avec un membre de sa famille. "Décidément ces deux-là sont vraiment spéciaux dans leur genre" pensa t-il. Il allait faire demi-tour et les laisser ensembles quand une scène plus qu'improbable ne se produise sous ses yeux. Il avait la nette impression que son ami avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de son frère jumeau. "Mais bon sang que fait-il?" il se surprit à se demander si Herbert ne serait pas en train d'embrasser son propre frère. Enfin il l'entendit lui chuchoter:

- On en reparlera demain d'accord?

- Tu peux rester avec moi, Herbert? supplia Wilbur.

Dan trouva néanmoins cette scène attendrissante, Wilbur réagissait comme un enfant avec la personne en qui il a le plus confiance.

- D'accord je reste, lui dit-il lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Cette réponse apaisa son frère qui l'étreignit en gémissant avant de se rallonger.

Quant à Daniel, il hésitait entre deux options. Soit il descendait et remettait les pendules à l'heure à son ami pour son comportement, soit il retournait dans sa chambre tout en se mordant les doigts d'avoir laissé deux frères au comportement trop affectif ensembles dans la même pièce. Et si cela se trouvait, sûrement dans le même lit. Cette situation prenait une tournure très malsaine pour les jumeaux. Il opta pour la deuxième en voyant Herbert s'asseoir par terre à côté du lit de Wilbur. Cela le rassurait. Dan travaillait de bonne heure le lendemain, mais il avait appelé un confrère pour se faire porter malade. Il n'avait pas assez dormi, n'était pas en forme, et voulait en apprendre plus sur les deux frères.

Après une nuit passable, et secouée par les tremblements de son frère, Herbert eut des doutes à le laisser sortir seul. Lui ne pouvait pas se permettre en tant qu'évadé de prison, de mettre le nez dehors. Même si c'était un quartier tranquille. Cependant Wilbur devait refaire sa garde-robe, n'ayant emporté aucune valise, et avait insisté.

- Bon très bien, capitula Herbert "si tu cherches des vêtements classiques, la boutique au coin de la rue ferait l'affaire. C'est là-bas que va Dan en cas de besoin. Mais tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit?

- Oui, euh ne t'éternises pas dehors, répondit son frère.

Sur ce il sortit en direction de la boutique en question. À peine eut-il passé la porte que l'aîné s'inquiétait déjà. Resté derrière la porte, il plaqua ses mains dessus et baissa la tête. Observer le sol ou ses pieds fut le seul moyen de lui remonter le moral, ou de ne penser à rien. Il avait trop peur pour lui. Il se mit à faire les cent pas à un rythme rapide. Il s'énervait, ne pouvant contenir son stress, il envoya dans le décor le verre dont Dan s'était servi la veille. Sa respiration s'accélérait tellement il avait peur. Il aimait tellement son frère...il venait juste de le retrouver ce n'était pas pour le perdre maintenant.

Dan, qui avait décidé de jouer les espions pour tout savoir, s'était fait violence pour ne pas intervenir pour rassurer son meilleur ami. Il allait de surprise en surprise avec cette famille. Mais la curiosité l'emportait. Herbert s'était isolé dans la cuisine et il ne pouvait plus que l'entendre. Et en dehors d'un autre verre brisé, il n'entendit que sa respiration rapide et ses gestes d'énervements. Vingt-six minutes plus tard Wilbur revint un sac à la main, ce qui permit à Dan de respirer ne supportant plus son ami dans un tel état de désespoir. Il demeurait en haut des escaliers mais ne savait pas comment aborder un seul sujet avec les deux frères. Mais il n'eut plus aucune réponse à chercher, quand Herbert sortit de la cuisine et se jeta presque sur Wilbur pour le prendre dans ses bras et ensuite l'embrasser presque en pleurant. D'abord sur la joue et très près des lèvres. Puis ce fut Wilbur qui rompit l'espace qui leur restait pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche en posant une main sur sa nuque.

Dan de son côté hésitait à savoir s'il était choqué ou horrifié. Il décida tout de même de voir la suite priant pour que les deux hommes n'aillent pas plus loin. Herbert fut le premier à prendre la parole:

- Plus jamais je ne te laisserai sortir seul, j'ai eu trop peur...

- Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis parti? s'inquiéta la plus jeune.

- Je sais mais ça m'a parut une éternité, j'ai eu l'impression de te reperdre.

- Ha bon? devant l'air surpris de son frère, Herbert ria et le reprit dans ses bras.

Une fois la scène de "retrouvailles" passée, Wilbur se rendit à la salle de bain. Mais Herbert n'avait pas pour autant quitté le seuil de la porte, comme s'il craignait de le voir repartir. Il se força tout de même, après tout il suffisait de mettre un pied devant l'autre. À pas lents, il allait se poser sur le bas des escaliers lorsque Dan choisit ce moment pour décider d'en descendre. Herbert, dont il pouvait en ce moment lire la peur dans les yeux, n'osait plus bouger. Ni parler. Dan du faire le premier pas ne sachant même pas par où commencer.

- Et oui je suis bien là. Bon maintenant tu as intérêt à me servir autre chose comme excuse que "je veux garder mon frère près de moi".

Herbert pouvait lire de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Mais aucune trace de haine ou de dégoût. Il n'eut pas pour autant le courage de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Il allait se défiler et mettre les voiles vers la cuisine, trouver une bouteille à vider pour échapper à cet épouvantable instant. Mais Dan posa une main sur son épaule et le retourna doucement. Et ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux l'attrista. Le scientifique était sur le point de pleurer.

- Je ne jugerai pas mais je dois savoir. C'est quoi cette relation bizarre avec ton frère?

Dan, le voyant regarder vers la salle de bain, l'entraîna dans sa chambre pour être au calme. Puis il laissa le temps à Herbert de soupirer fortement. Assis au bord du lit, Herbert prit un grande inspiration avant de se lancer:

- Tu me juges, ou tu me jugeras, même si tu dis le contraire" avertit-il.

- Herbert s'il te plaît j'essaie juste de comprendre...

- J'ai fait bien pire avec lui, avoua Herbert en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais avant de se faire fusiller il préféra tout balancer. Autant partir en beauté. Son ami lui, appréhendait gravement.

- Ma famille venait de lui demander d'enlever une personne. Il est revenu avec une jeune femme, très jolie, endormie à cause du chloroforme...

Il marqua une pause comme si la suite lui demandait un effort surhumain. S'en rendant compte Dan s'assit près de lui, atténuant sa nervosité.

- À peine il a passé le seuil de la porte, elle s'est réveillée et s'est mise à hurler. Grand-père a osé lui ordonner...de la violer sur place. J'ai essayé de raisonner mon frère mais grand-père m'a immobilisé. Wilbur lui demandait de me lâcher, mais il refusait. La jeune fille le suppliait toujours et elle avait presque réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il a commencé à pleurer et il l'a lâchée. C'est elle qui a réussi à faire remonter sa sensibilité. L'espace d'un instant!

Daniel écoutait d'une oreille très attentive. La vie dans la famille des jumeaux avait du être horrible avec de tels ascendants. Il avait de la peine pour eux.

- L'autre ordure est devenu dingue. Il m'a mis un couteau sous la gorge et a menacé de me tuer si Wilbur ne la tuait pas "ici et maintenant". J'ai eu beau lui hurler de ne pas le faire mais...Wilbur a sorti un couteau de sa poche et...ils pleuraient tous les deux...quand il lui a tranché la gorge.

Dan avait les larmes aux yeux devant un tel discours, mais pas autant que son ami qui peinait à continuer.

- Grand-père l'a félicité en éclatant de rire, et m'a envoyé dans ma chambre. Je me suis mis à pleurer sur mon lit. C'est de cette façon qu'ils ont prit l'innocence de mon frère. Ma mère, à part rire comme une hystérique n'a jamais rien fait pour nous aider. Et elle était agoraphobe. C'est pour ça qu'ils se servaient de mon frère pour enlever des gens. Il m'a rejoint dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Lui aussi pleurait, il s'est approché de moi et m'a demandé de le corriger pour qu'il ait ce qu'il mérite. Mais bien qu'il ait tué une personne innocente sous mes yeux, il m'a sauvé la vie. Et jamais je n'aurai été capable de lever la main sur lui. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là. Il m'a embrassé. J'ignore si c'est à cause de cette fille, s'il la trouvait belle, ou autre chose, et qu'il ait reporté ça sur moi. Je l'ai embrassé aussi. Je crois que vu la tournure qu'avait prit cette journée, on en a perdu les pédales. On a toujours été très proches, même physiquement mais jamais au point d'en arriver là. Personnellement je devais juste avoir besoin de me vider l'esprit, et comme j'étais incapable de punir mon frère, j'ai juste exprimé différemment mon amour pour lui. J'ai...

Les pires mots avaient du mal à sortir et Herbert se torturait mentalement pour les extérioriser. Dan prit les devants, pour l'aider:

- Allez Herbert, dit-le moi.

- Il a pourtant toujours été...sexuellement innocent. Il ne connaissait rien à ça, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je sais qu'il a toujours été attiré par moi, il me l'a avoué en s'excusant. Il m'a dit que la seule personne pour laquelle il ressentait le moindre sentiment c'était moi, mais il n'arrivait pas les analyser. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, alors il a voulu faire ça avec moi. D'un commun accord on n'a plus jamais recommencé. Mais ça a créé une sorte d'autre lien entre nous. De temps en temps on s'embrassait, comme si on ne pouvait pas se retenir. La seule chose qui nous rendait heureux dans ces moments, c'était d'être là pour veiller sur l'autre et le protéger. C'est un peu ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Alors oui, si tu veux l'entendre de vive voix, j'ai couché avec mon frère. Et que tu en viennes à me dire que c'est malsain je suis au courant, mais on n'arrive pas à s'arrêter.

Dan n'en revenait pas, que Herbert lui raconte un tel souvenir était impressionnant.

- Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire Herbert, si ce n'est que j'irai bien tuer ton grand-père, s'exprima Dan les lèvres tremblantes.

- C'est inutile, il est mort. Et notre mère aussi. Wilbur m'a mis au courant, mais sans me dire comment.

- Tu crois que c'est lui? il serait normal que depuis tout ce temps il ait eut envie de vengeance.

Dan avait inconsciemment posé la main sur l'épaule de son ami, provoquant des frissons chez ce dernier. À ce moment Herbert tourna la tête vers lui pour parler mais un bruit se fit entendre à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Non, c'est pas moi. Wilbur avait fait irruption dans la chambre.

Il portait apparemment les mêmes vêtements noirs que ceux de la veille. Dan interrogea Herbert du regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont bel et bien les vêtements qu'il s'est acheté, il ne s'habille qu'en noir.

Il s'approcha ensuite de son frère et lui susurra aux oreilles, sous le visage rougit de Dan qui s'imaginait des choses. Mais Herbert semblait lui poser une question.

- Grand-père a mit le feu à la maison quand j'ai voulu partir te retrouver, expliqua Wilbur. Je suis sorti en courant mais je me suis brûlé le bras, j'ai mal. Eux ils sont restés dedans.

- Quoi tu es blessé? répondit l'aîné partant au quart de tour." Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit"?

Son stress revenait en force alors Dan préféra intervenir.

- Calme-toi Herbert je vais regarder. Je suis médecin Wilbur je vais juste regarder si vous avez besoin de soins, ajouta t-il devant le regard méfiant de ce dernier.

Il finit par abdiquer et remonta sa manche, la brûlure était de taille importante mais ni grave, ni infectée. Dan eut un soupir de soulagement et expliqua aux jumeaux le peu de gravité de la blessure. Il enduit de crème cicatrisante le bras et le banda. L'effet fut presque immédiat, Wilbur sentait son bras s'apaiser sous cette couche et sourit.

En revanche l'un des trois n'était pas apaisé et ses poings tremblaient. Herbert avait des doutes, et si c'était cet enfoiré qui lui avait brûlé le bras? il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache. Il insista pour avoir la réponse de son frère, étant intérieurement décidé à le brusquer s'il le sentait mentir. Wilbur savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau alors autant aller droit au but.

- Oui il m'a brûlé quand j'ai passé la porte. Mais je l'ai repoussé et la maison a explosé alors je suis parti. Pardon je voulais pas t'inquiéter Herbert.

Son frère posa une main sur sa joue et Dan ajouta:

- Mais alors vous ne l'avez pas réellement vu mourir? et s'il n'était pas mort?

Au moment où le scientifique allait répondre, son frère préféra le calmer de suite. Inquiéter Herbert sur un sujet pareil allait l'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit. Son seul moyen de décompresser était de se remettre au travail. Il avait beaucoup à faire, et attendait toujours sa commande, au nom de Cain évidemment. Sinon retour à la case prison.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et la sérénité. Enfin presque, Wilbur observait son frère et Dan travailler. Il n'y comprenait rien mais il était fasciné. Entre disputes pour le choix des cobayes, la dose convenable à leur injecter, et le résultat obtenu... Par bonheur le progrès avançait, mais serait plus rapide si Herbert ne s'amusait pas à créer des horreurs, ou chatouiller des pieds coupés. Quand il s'y mettait il pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un enfant. Dan se souvint de la fois avec Rufus, le chat de Meg, il l'avait fait sursauter pour rien et avait commencé à se marrer en s'écroulant. Ce souvenir le fit rire.

En fin de soirée la sonnerie retentit et Dan alla ouvrir, la commande tant attendue de son ami était arrivée. Becs bunsen, éprouvettes et autre matériel d'assez bonne qualité. Quand il pensait à ce que West en ferait...Dan remercia le livreur et celui-ci reparti, il aperçu Mary en discussion avec un inconnu qui visiblement la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur il en était certain. L'homme semblait très vieux mais bien portant. Dan se décida à intervenir.

- Tout va bien Mary? demanda t-il en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Oui Dan ça va, répondit-elle sans pour autant être rassurée.

L'homme fixa Daniel d'un air mauvais puis tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Mary s'accrocha à son bras en le regardant partir avec soulagement.

- Que voulait-il? il est vraiment bizarre cet homme.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il n'était pas désagréable mais j'ai perçu quelque chose d'obscène et malsain dans sa voix. Imagine qu'il ne soit un pervers, et le pire c'est qu'il tourne dans le quartier depuis une demi-heure et d'autres voisins parlent d'un viol à deux pâtés de maison il y a trois jours.

Voyant son air terrifié, Dan lui conseilla une idée venue presque instantanément.

- Tu veux venir à la maison, le temps qu'on soit sûr qu'il soit parti?

- Oh ça ne te dérangerait pas? demanda t-elle une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Elle avait vraiment peur étant donné la tranquillité de ce coin en général.

- Non bien sûr, ferme ta porte et prend ta clé je t'attend.

Le remerciant de vive voix elle se mit à la tâche. Dan de son côté pensait tout à coup à la réaction future de ses colocataires. Certes Herbert allait la regarder comme un animal qu'il faut abattre, ou bien l'ignorer cela dépendrait de son humeur...mais Wilbur l'inquiétait. Il pensa à ce moment où il avait sorti une arme blanche de sa poche tout en la regardant. Ça promettait d'être la fête, sa fête surtout. Il se promit de surveiller les garçons de près. Pour le moment, la priorité était d'éventuellement mettre Mary en sécurité. Mais rien ne dit que ce vieillard n'aurait joué les cambrioleurs, tout de même. Peut-être se faisaient-ils des illusions tous les deux. Ils finirent par entrer dans "l'antre du scientifique fou". Qui par malheur se trouvait avec son frère dans le salon. Le regard noir de Herbert ne se fit pas attendre mais Wilbur ignora la demoiselle après un regard. Une chance! mais avant que son ami ne déclenche les hostilités avec sa voisine, Dan lui expliqua le problème. Au bout d'une interminable minute pendant laquelle West soupirait et détournait le regard, il finit par reprendre contenance et rester poli, enfin à sa manière. Au dehors il commençait à tonner, et des éclairs apparaissaient au loin. Dan monta avec Mary à l'étage, lui faisant voir sa chambre, qu'il lui laisserait pour la nuit. Grognon comme jamais Herbert rangeait ses fioles et produits pour la nuit. Avec la curiosité de ces trois femmes que Dan avait ramenées, il avait donné. De vrais fouineuses: Meg, Francesca et sûrement elle. Toutes les mêmes. Et puis bon si les coups de tonnerre de cet orage menaçaient de faire trembler les murs, il n'arriverait à rien. Il sursauterait et renverserait tout sous les regards rieurs de son frère.

Wilbur s'était assit devant la télé, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite. La famille leur interdisait tout à lui et son frère. Chose pratique son lit était en face de la télévision. Dan redescendit alors que Herbert sortait de la salle bain. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche aux manches repliées. Dan soupira en attrapant son manteau, avant de lancer à son ami:

- Non mais franchement Herbert tu as vu l'heure? et tu sors de la douche vêtu comme si tu allais au boulot. Tu ne t'habilles jamais en décontracté? Rassures-moi tu ne dors pas comme ça, si?

À sa grande surprise, le scientifique ne répondit même pas. Même son frère le remarqua et le regarda. Mais voyant qu'Herbert voulait avoir la paix il se tourna vers Dan qui portait son manteau.

- Où allez-vous? demanda t-il.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je vais à côté chez Mary, pour lui chercher des affaires pour la nuit. Sinon elle dormira avec ses vêtements de la journée. Hein Herbert? taquina Dan.

Il avait insisté sur les derniers mots mais visiblement Herbert n'était pas du tout d'humeur à la plaisanterie. Après avoir pouffé d'énervement il regarda un vide à côté de la télé ne se rendant pas compte qu'il serrait les poings jusqu'à en avoir les mains blanches. Dan préféra ne pas en rajouter, se doutant bien de sa gaffe puis sortit chercher les vêtements de Mary. Une fois seuls l'ambiance était d'un calme morbide même avec la télé. Wilbur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la détresse mentale de son frère. Il l'avait bien vu dans cette scène entre les deux "amis". Son frère venait de faire une crise de jalousie, sûrement même sans s'en rendre compte. Il voyait bien que son frère aimait Dan, ça crevait les yeux. Mais d'une l'aîné n'avouerait jamais une chose pareille, et de deux lui même n'y connaissait rien.

- Ça va, Herbert?

Voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas il réitéra sa question, cette fois en lui posant la main sur le bras. Ce qui eut comme effet de le faire sursauter. Il était dans ses pensés et en ressortit bien énervé. Il se leva brusquement avant de se diriger à l'étage avec toute la mauvaise humeur dont il était capable. Wilbur ne savait pas quoi penser de sa conduite mais connaissant son frère, il ne décida d'intervenir que si des éclats de voix se feraient entendre. Il ne faisait jamais de mal gratuitement.

Herbert entra sans prévenir dans la chambre temporaire de Mary et ce en ouvrant la porte avec violence. Il n'en pouvait plus et avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un qui le méritait.

- Qui êtes-vous pour lui? agressa t-il.

- Mais enfin de quoi parl...

- Pour Dan! j'en ai marre vous êtes toutes les mêmes, la coupa t-il.

Il s'était dangereusement approché d'elle et pouvait entendre sa respiration accélérée par la peur. Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

- Voilà comment vous faîtes toutes, vous jouez les victimes, les pauvres femmes persécutées et lui tellement bête il intervient. C'est ça hein?" perdant le contrôle de lui même il la gifla.

Elle cria et vacilla sous le choc. Cette vision aurait du calmer Herbert, mais cela ne fit qu'accroître son désir de lui faire du mal. Il la saisit à la gorge et la projeta à terre. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle. Mary pleurait et se débattait de tout son corps en le suppliant de la lâcher. Lui riait méchamment et la gifla de plus belle. Herbert avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même et il ne voulait qu'une chose: comprendre ce qui attirait Dan chez cette femme. Il bloqua les deux mains de Mary au dessus de sa tête et l'observa.

- Alors on fait moins la maline, la pauvre magnifique demoiselle en détresse.

- Je vous en prie, par pitié je ne vous ai rien fait, et je ne suis rien pour Dan", la peur se lisait dans sa voix mais n'arrêtait pas l'homme sur elle.

- Ben voyons", cracha t-il. Sans plus de cérémonie Herbert enfoui son visage dans le cou de Mary et en respira l'odeur, avant de l'embrasser. Un doux parfum qui masquait presque les cris qui avaient recommencé à retentir. Il le savoura avant de dire avec mépris et d'un air presque pervers:

- Oui, c'est ça qui lui plaît chez vous, cette odeur qui donne envie. Qui donne envie de balader ses mains sur vous...

Tout en continuant son explication, il joignait les gestes à la parole et laissait ses mains parcourir le ventre, les cuisses et les seins de Mary. C'est alors qu'elle réussit par miracle à saisir la lampe de chevet et la briser sur la tempe de Herbert. Lorsqu'il sentit et toucha ce long filet de sang couler le long de son visage il explosa et lui flanqua son poing dans la figure. Un hurlement plus fort que les autres retentit dans la maison et des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que Wilbur apparaisse à la porte. Son frère ne faisait plus attention à rien et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il reniflait le parfum de Mary, l'embrassait dans le cou et avait une main sous son maillot. Celle-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes et aperçut Wilbur.

- Je vous en pris aidez-moi, le supplia t-elle.

Au premier abord Wilbur avait peur, il ne comprenait rien à cette horrible scène, ni au comportement de son frère. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin il s'adressa directement à Herbert pour le raisonner:

- Herbert, laisse la.

Là son jumeau releva la tête comme si un coup de feu avait retenti. Il aurait pu s'arrêter si Mary ne lui avait pas envoyé un coup dans les côtes pour se défendre. Il allait lui envoyer un autre coup en pleine figure quand Wilbur entra en trombe et ceintura son frère pour l'éloigner de sa victime le plus possible.

- Arrête Herbert, puis il lui chuchota "Dan t'aime tu sais". Lui avait comprit la raison de son agressivité.

Ce qui provoqua une belle crise de plus, Herbert s'écroula et se mit à pleurer. Le plus jeune posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier tout en le tenant fermement. Mary s'était relevée et avait reculé jusqu'au mur mais ne pleurait plus. Heureusement ce fut le moment que Dan avait choisi pour rentrer. Il apportait des vêtements propres et se figea d'incompréhension et d'horreur devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Remarquant son ami totalement hors de lui, et sa voisine un bleu au visage, il menaça de s'énerver lui-même mais pensa que c'était loin d'être la solution. Son regard se reporta sur Mary.

- Mary enfin que...que s'est-il passé?" il était tellement confus qu'il en bégayait.

- Il s'est passé que ce dingue s'est jeté sur moi et m'a agressée sans raison, répondit-elle avec prudence.

Le regard de Dan se dirigea vers la silhouette tremblante de Herbert. Il avait peur d'engager la conversation mais ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. Quoi que...leur conversation de la veille lui revint et une idée se grava en lui. Herbert se dégagea de l'étreinte de Wilbur et se dirigea vers la sortie mais Dan lui bloqua l'entrée. Sentant son instinct protecteur surgir Wilbur s'avança, menaçant celui qui risquait de faire du mal à son frère. Mais Dan voulait juste des explications, tout était confus dans sa tête.

- Herbert qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, dis moi?

Incapable de répondre il allait insister pour sortir quand Mary prit la parole.

- On n'assume jamais ce genre de choses, pas vrai? dit-elle avec reproche.

En même pas une seconde West s'était précipité vers Mary, les yeux humides de douleurs et menaçants comme jamais. Il sentit un contact froid et piquant à sa gorge, Mary avait rapidement ramassé un morceau de verre brisé et le pointait maintenant sur lui.

- NON! hurlèrent en cœur Dan et Wilbur.

- Mary s'il te plaît laisse moi lui parler.

- Herbert viens s'il te plaît, l'appela Wilbur.

- Faîtes-le espèce de traînée, Herbert la fusillait du regard.

- Herbert bon sang ferme-la, ordonna Dan qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- C'est quoi votre problème, hein? Je ne veux pas vous tuer, moi. Ni vous violer. Contrairement à vous! Mary se sentit pleurer. Reculez s'il vous plaît.

Dan avait profité de ce "tête-à-tête" pour se glisser entre eux et faire reculer son ami. Cependant le mot "violer" l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, y comprit le scientifique qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, mourir à l'instant.

- Herbert descends s'il te plaît, j'arrive." Son ton était devenu dur.

Celui-ci obtempéra sans demander son reste. Wilbur voulu le rejoindre mais Dan l'en empêcha en passant:

- Est-ce que c'est vrai? ce qu'il a essayé de faire?

- Euh...c'est...avec lui que vous devez en parler. Il ne voulait pas être méchant. Il croyait que vous l'aimiez, dit-il en désignant Mary.

- Vous plaisantez là? vous l'avez vu vous-même, j'en ai encore le cou humide. Attendez, sursauta Mary c'était une crise de jalousie?

Wilbur baissa la tête et parti rejoindre son frère.

Mary comme Dan étaient incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. Ce silence dura une bonne minute avant d'être rompu par Dan.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Mary je ne voulais pas que les choses aillent si loin. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser seule avec Herbert. Il s'est toujours montré agressif, dès que j'avais une petite amie. Mais jamais il n'a fait du mal à l'une d'elle.

- Et apparemment tu en connais la raison. Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi et il est plus que possessif. Mais je suis fiancée Dan, si ça peut te rassurer, et LE rassurer. Je vais bientôt me marier.

Dan parut réfléchir et sourit à cette révélation avant de féliciter Mary.

- D'ailleurs tiens, si tu veux vraiment le voir par toi même. J'était en train de me filmer tout à l'heure pour Jackson, je lui racontait ma journée de dingue avant de lui envoyer la vidéo. Mais manque de bol la porte a volé et on m'a interrompue.

Dan avait l'appareil entre les mains et s'excusa encore près de Mary. Et alors qu'elle s'asseyait lui commença à regarder la dite vidéo. Choqué, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Herbert avait des sentiments pour lui. En même temps il les cachait si bien. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas agi de la sorte pour chaque femme, mais là il avait souffert depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue et s'était fait des illusions. Bref il s'était grandement emporté.

- Je survivrai ça va," dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Une chance elle le prenait plutôt bien ou alors elle n'était pas du tout rancunière.

Mary inspira profondément avant d'ajouter:

- Il a agi par pur désespoir, semble t-il. Je pourrai pardonner ça avec le temps.

En bas Herbert ne tenait pas en place et avant que Wilbur ne se rende compte il avait traversé la pièce et s'était rendu dehors, dans le noir et sous la pluie de l'orage. Il avançait à l'aveugle sur le trottoir. Tout à coup il s'effondra et allait se retrouver entièrement par terre quand deux bras puissants le retinrent. Wilbur l'avait suivi et le fit rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il tenta de réconforter son frère mais avait bien du mal. Il s'agitait et donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur en bois, avant de garder les mains sur le mur, la tête baissée.

- T'es pas tout seul, Herbert, l'apaisa son frère en l'étreignant pas derrière.

Gardant une main sur le mur Herbert saisit de son autre main celle de son frère et pleura de tout son corps. Wilbur lui-même devait se retenir de ne pas verser une larme face à la détresse de son frère. Du haut des escaliers, Dan observait la scène. Cela aurait pu être beau si le contexte n'avait pas été aussi sérieux.

Il lui fallu tout de même réduire la distance qui les séparaient de lui. Il devait parler à son ami.

- Wilbur vous voulez bien nous laisser, s'il vous plaît?

Puis il rajouta devant l'air méfiant du frère:

- Je ne vais rien lui faire je vous le promet. Comme vous l'avez dit je dois lui parler, dit-il innocemment.

Wilbur accepta de les laisser seuls, et embrassa son frère avant de s'éloigner. Les sanglots de Herbert diminuèrent, il avait du mal à respirer, et avait toujours le regard fixé au sol.

- Tu as essayé de la violer tu t'en rend compte? Je t'ai pourtant dis que ce n'est qu'une voisine. Et pas de chance pour toi avant que tu ne l'attaques elle se filmait pour envoyer une vidéo à son fiancé et hum...j'ai vu la vidéo. Et oui elle est fiancée et se mariera bientôt, tu t'en es pris à elle pour rien. Et c'est grâce à ton frère que je sais pourquoi.

Honteux, Herbert n'osait pas regarder Dan. Le mot "fiancée" l'avait fait se renfermer dans sa carapace, il se sentait minable. De plus un mal de tête le saisissait sûrement du à sa blessure qui saignait toujours. Il posa un doigt dessus et grimaça de douleur. Dan cilla, il avait oublié la tempe ensanglantée de West tellement il s'était basé sur ses actions. Il s'approcha lentement de celui-ci et posa une main sur son épaule. Il était trempé à cause de la pluie, tremblait à cause du froid ou des nerfs, c'était difficile à dire, mais Dan ne voulait pas le laisser ainsi. Il releva la tête de son ami afin de croiser son regard et ce qu'il vit l'attrista. Herbert avait les yeux rouges, de même que sa tempe et sa joue colorées par le sang. Il consentit enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je suis désolé, murmura t-il.

C'était court mais venant du scientifique c'était déjà beaucoup, cela suffisait à Dan. Il lui répondit cependant:

- Tu sais qu'il y a une autre personne à qui tu dois présenter des excuses?

West hocha nerveusement la tête mais Dan le rassura.

- Elle est sûrement la personne la plus gentille du monde, elle t'en veut c'est sûr mais ne dira rien à personne. Depuis que Wilbur nous a dit que tu étais juste jaloux, elle l'a mieux prit.

Devant la gêne soudaine du jaloux en question, le docteur Cain ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il trouvait la situation aussi amusante qu'embarrassante. Son ami le scientifique fou n'était pas si insensible finalement. Mais il faudrait bien que ça sorte un jour sinon s'il gardait ça à tout jamais pour lui il continuerait de souffrir et d'attaquer les femmes qui l'approchent.

- Tu vois finalement tu es capable d'être humain de temps en temps, même si tu le caches bien. Mais tu devrais alléger ta conscience tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Les mots étaient simples mais paraissaient très lourds pour Herbert, qui semblait de plus en plus nerveux.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? de dire ce genre de choses qui ne sont jamais sorties de ma bouche. La seule chose que j'arriverai à dire est OUI j'étais jaloux. En fait je le suis dès qu'une femme apparaît. Parce que je ne supporte pas ton côté dragueur envers elles à chaque fois. Quand j'ai vu ta voisine...

- Mary! elle s'appelle Mary.

- Je ne mérite pas vraiment de l'appeler par son prénom, tu ne crois pas? Quand je l'ai vue j'ai tout de suite pensé aux autres. Pour moi s'en était une de plus...qui menaçait de t'éloigner de moi.

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés difficilement, Dan en était conscient. Son ami en avait dit suffisamment à son goût, c'était presque irréel venant de lui. Se rendant compte de son vidage de cœur, Herbert avait un peu rougit et baissa la tête. Ce petit spectacle avait attendrit son ami qui n'avait plus qu'une envie. Il releva lentement le visage de Herbert et l'embrassa. La réaction du scientifique ne se fit pas attendre, il approfondit le baiser en posant une main sur sa nuque. Dan y ressentait toutes ses années de souffrance à travers ce baiser. Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire souffrir son désormais petit-ami.

Par manque d'air ils durent se séparer, et Dan ria en voyant le regard de Herbert, il avait l'air sur la lune. Mais il lui avait mis du sang sur le visage, il allait devoir s'en occuper.

- Assieds-toi Herbert, je vais te soigner ça, tu saignes encore.

Le scientifique s'assit, toujours dans le cirage et Dan qui s'éloignait se retourna pour lui dire de manière excitatrice:

- Je ne sais pas si tu manques d'expérience comme tu me l'as dit, mais c'était plus qu'agréable," ce à quoi il conclut avec un sourire des plus carnassiers.

- Dan je te déconseille de me provoquer avec ça sinon je risquerai de ne pas tenir longtemps, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Dan fut presque emporté au septième ciel par ce simple sourire.

- Ma parole Herbert tu devrais sourire bien plus souvent, et je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie que tu te retiennes longtemps. Sinon Wilbur en aura vu bien plus que moi.

Haussant les sourcils, Herbert lança d'une voix étonnée:

- Et qui est le jaloux, là?

Dan conclut par un clin d'œil, avant de partir et revenir avec une trousse de pharmacie. Rien que le désinfectant provoqua un râle chez Herbert. Le saignement s'était arrêté mais il devait éviter tout mouvement brusque sous peine d'une bonne migraine.

- Tu prends des coups sur tout le corps à chaque fois que tu réveilles un mort et tu chouines pour un égratignure à la tempe, je te jure..." ria Dan.

- Je voudrai t'y voir tiens, c'est la première fois que je saigne autant.

- La faute de ton ego jaloux, mon beau. Ta blessure est physique, mais celle de Mary l'est autant que morale. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de l'entendre mais il faudra bien que tu ailles la voir.

Herbert baissa la tête, réticent, mais Dan l'encouragea du mieux qu'il le pu.

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais dans cette vidéo, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un inconnu...

- Ne te sens pas obligé de me parler de ça Dan, interrompit le scientifique.

- Attends avant de me couper la parole. Il est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire preuve de violence envers une femme, et surtout, ne te formalises pas, de violence sexuelle.

Le voyant prêt à déguerpir à la seconde, il lui agrippa le bras et le força à regarder dans les yeux.

- Quel enfant! tu pourrai assumer un peu tout de même. Ou m'écouter ça serait déjà bien. Je ne t'en parle pas pour te faire la morale mais je voudrai être sûr que tu le regrettes.

Dan lui jeta un regard profondément triste jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne lui attrape la durement mâchoire.

- Tu as toujours vu en moi quelqu'un de dingue, qui ne pense qu'à lui et à sa réussite professionnelle. Même si c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à montrer autour de moi, je ne suis pas un monstre Dan. Alors oui je regrette d'avoir agi comme ça alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Alors si tu as l'intention de me le reprocher toute ma vie tu ferai bien...

Dan l'avait coupé par un baiser fougueux. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec Herbert surtout maintenant. Il commençait seulement à "être humain" sentimentalement, alors il n'allait pas l'abandonner dans cet état de fragilité. Le baiser se fit plus intense quand la langue de Herbert trouva sa jumelle. Le scientifique renversa Dan et se retrouva au dessus de lui. Le médecin laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le torse de son amant. Le corps de celui-ci était une véritable drogue à laquelle il regrettait ne pas avoir goûté plus tôt. Quant à Herbert il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis des lustres, excepté les retrouvailles avec Wilbur. À bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Dan après être redescendu sur terre fixa son compagnon.

- Et ben, j'ai préféré t'interrompre avant que tu ne dise quelque chose d'inutile. Je n'ai rien à regretter." Dan lui envoya un regard coquin.

- Dan ne me force pas à aller plus loin, on ne peut pas se laisser aller au milieu de la maison. Mon frère est dans la pièce à côté et ta voisine est en haut.

- Oui et c'est bien dommage.

Une voix féminine se fit tout à coup entendre du haut et cria:

- SI VOUS Y TENEZ MESSIEURS JE FERME MA PORTE. ENFIN SI ELLE FERME ENCORE.

Et ce fut ensuite la voix de Wilbur dont la tête dépassa de la cuisine qui retentit:

- Euh...et moi je met un matelas dans la cuisine.

Il souri en regardant son frère. Herbert lui l'air hébété regardait à gauche, à droite et à l'étage. Jusqu'à ce que Dan se mette à éclater de rire. Une fois cet excès de rire passé, Dan ajouta:

- Niveau discrétion on repassera, c'est sûr.

Pour une fois Herbert ria de bon cœur.

- Oui et je ne ferai pas dormir mon frère dans la cuisine. Mais ne t'en fais pas tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Mais j'espère bien, dit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. "Et toi ménages ta tête en attendant".

Finalement ils se tinrent correctement, Wilbur put récupérer son lit et s'y affaler très vite. Idem pour Mary, la fatigue avait pris le dessus avec un journée pareille. La maison avait une chambre d'ami qui ne servait jamais. Vu la détérioration de la pièce Dan n'y aurait pas laissé dormir la jeune femme. Mais elle ne comprenait qu'un lit et la maison était remplie. Dan proposa la meilleure solution.

- Je ne vois qu'une chose à faire: je prend la chambre d'ami et tu dors avec ton frère. De toute façon ça ne te gêne pas hein?

- Je décèle un certain sous-entendu dans ta phrase, suspecta Herbert.

- Et selon toi c'est anormal? en même temps c'est ça ou bien je dors avec ton frère alors tu vois le tableau. Quant à la troisième possibilité je ne l'évoquerai même pas.

- Hum...bon très bien. Mais tu as aménagé la chambre au moins? ce n'est pas le confort qui domine, elle n'a pas de lumière et est à côté de la cave.

- J'ai fait au mieux t'inquiètes.

La nuit tombée, ce fut un calme olympien qui régnait dans la maison. À dix heures, Herbert lui tournait en rond, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Encore vêtu ainsi, Dan rirait bien. "Lui au moins a du réussir à s'endormir" pensa t-il. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait à Mary. Cela ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête, en même temps heureusement. Il ne pouvait pas oublier une chose aussi monstrueuse. Il alla à la cuisine et même si c'était loin d'être une bonne idée, se servit un verre de whisky. Au moins lui réussirait peut-être à l'assommer.

Cet alcool était en cet instant un don du ciel. Il ne pensait plus à rien de gênant. Il en était à son second verre quand un bruit se fit entendre du salon. Il posa lentement le verre sur la table et se dirigea vers la source qui avait interrompu son moment de douceur. Son frère paraissait en train de faire un cauchemar, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Mais le plus vieux espéra qu'un jour Wilbur pourrait oublier son passé, et avoir un sommeil digne de ce nom.

Dan de son côté ne pouvait pas dormir. Il pensait à Herbert, se demandant de quelle manière pouvait divaguer un homme comme lui. Et à quoi il pensait à chaque instant de la journée. Il repensait à cet incident avec Mary quand un bruit résonna plus loin. "Un bruit de verre?" se demanda t-il. Curieux, il se leva sinon il ne trouverait plus le sommeil en pensant à une autre éventuelle querelle entre ses colocataires. Ou bien peut-être Herbert faisait-il encore une expérience tordue. Cette idée ne l'apaisa pas le moins du monde avec Mary dans la maison. Il se rendit à la cave, la pièce étant juste à côté, mais n'y trouvant personne monta jusqu'au salon. Baignée d'obscurité, la pièce ne laissait passer que les quelques lueurs de la lune par les volets abîmés.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Herbert qui errait silencieusement dans la salle. Même dans le noir il voyait ses vêtements. Il prépara plusieurs taquineries dans sa tête mais les garda pour plus tard, ne voulant pas réveiller Wilbur. Il vit son amant s'approcher de lui. Ils s'éloignèrent et descendirent à la cave pour ne pas faire de bruit.

- Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil? commença Dan.

- Non je n'arrête pas de repenser à aujourd'hui. Et toi?

- En un sens aussi, je pensais à toi et à cette éprouvante journée.

Il entendit Herbert inspirer mais ne voulant pas lui faire croire qu'il pensait à mal, s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement. Il sentit les mains de son amant se poser sur sa nuque et parcourir son dos. La langue de Dan se mit à caresser sa jumelle, tandis qu'il s'attaquait à la chemise de West. Ils s'embrassaient comme pour rattraper toutes ces années perdues entre la prison pour son amant et ces femmes qui lui tournaient autour à lui. Ils avaient presque inconsciemment pénétré dans la chambre temporaire de Dan. Herbert, connaissant les lieux sombres de cette maison par cœur, l'avait conduit jusqu'au lit. Le scientifique, qui avait encore sa chemise les boutons enlevés, enleva celle du médecin et embrassa le torse qui lui était offert, faisant gémir Dan de plaisir. Ce dernier enleva totalement le t-shirt de son amant afin de profiter aussi de ce contact avec lui. Cela l'excitait de le sentir contre lui, son pantalon se faisant trop encombrant. Et c'était réciproque il put le sentir avec un intense plaisir, Herbert frissonnait à chaque contact entre leurs corps. Il enleva les derniers vêtement du médecin pour libérer son érection et remonta embrasser son cou. Dan était agréablement surpris de voir à quel point son amant savait y faire, cependant toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent quand il le prit en bouche. Herbert commença de lents mouvements, torturant Dan qui était au bord de la jouissance. Il le martyrisa une bonne minute avant que Dan n'exprime son besoin de se libérer. Herbert remplaça alors sa bouche par ses mains et le masturba tout en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce Dan n'éjacule entre eux, le souffle court. Reprenant son souffle il se redressa et embrassa langoureusement Herbert, tout en lui ôtant à son tour ses vêtements. Dans le plus simple appareil Dan se mit à caresser son corps, n'ayant pas de lumière pour bénéficier de la vue. Gémissant, Herbert se sentait perdre haleine. Dan se redressa et se retourna laissant le loisir à son ami de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Le scientifique le comprit, et passa un doigt puis deux dans l'orifice qui lui était présenté. Une fois Dan habitué à leur présence il murmura un faible "Herbert...prends-moi, vas-y". Le concerné ne se fit pas prier et pénétra en lui dans un concert de gémissements, puis commença de lents va-et-viens avant d'accélérer le rythme tout en caressant le dos et les hanches de Dan. Herbert articula "Ho Dan..." et finit par se libérer en lui dans un grognement rauque. La respiration saccadée, il s'effondra un instant sur Dan puis finit par se retirer de lui avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa et murmura:

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment.

Dan caressa ses cheveux et ajouta:

- Je suis désolé de na pas l'avoir remarqué avant, tu devais souffrir horriblement.

- Tu n'imagines pas, Dan. Enfin si ça peut te rassurer maintenant je ne serai plus jaloux quand une femme t'approchera, dit Herbert.

Cependant, Dan crut y déceler un mini sous-entendu.

- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire c'est toi que j'aime, même si j'ai mis du temps à ouvrir les yeux.

- Je risquerai d'être aussi jaloux quand un homme t'approchera, dit-il en riant.

- Herbeeeert! attention plus de scène de jalousie d'accord?

- Oui d'accord! en tout cas pas de ce type.

- Merci bien, puis il se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa et ajouta "Je t'aime Herbert".

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe au scientifique. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un lui dire ça avant, si ce n'est son frère. Il savait à peine si lui serait capable de les prononcer.

- Dan je...

- Je sais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire tout de suite. Prends ton temps tu n'as p...

- Je t'aime Dan. Je t'aime. Voilà.

Dan eut chaud au cœur en entendant ça, il se pencha sur le visage de son amant et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout les deux en manque d'air.

Une fois séparés Dan eut une idée pour asticoter Herbert.

- Hé Herbert?

- Hé Dan!

- Très drôle tiens!" ils rirent tous les deux comme des enfants.

- Tu dis que tu vas surveiller aussi les hommes, mais imagine que Wilbur m'approche de trop près. Qu'est-ce que tu feras?

Un petit silence passa, avant que Herbert ne réponde:

- Hé bien d'un côté je ne pourrai pas lui en vouloir, n'ayant aucun goût en particulier il a toujours voulu agir comme moi. Enfin personnellement j'en doute, mais si tu veux en arriver à un ménage à trois avec mon frère...

Dan se mit à tousser comme s'il avait avalé de travers. Herbert lui ria bruyamment.

- Herbert je te jure...

Ils rirent tous les deux puis la fatigue se faisant sentir, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain une infime lumière les éclairait, et ils se réveillèrent avec la plus belle des vues. Herbert ressentit cependant une douleur au crâne. Le whisky, la mauvaise idée de la veille. Voilà ce qui en résultait avec une blessure à la tête. Dan passa une main sur son visage.

- Tu devrais éviter de trop bouger, Herbert. Sinon la douleur va s'intensifier, le prévint-il.

- Dan il faudra bien que je me lève un jour, même si je pourrai rester là indéfiniment, répondit-il en souriant.

- Alors là c'est sûr que si tu me fais un tel sourire jamais plus je ne te laisserai te lever.

Leur instant intime fut interrompu par un cri provenant du haut. Mary venait d'appeler Daniel en criant. Alarmés les deux hommes se redressèrent pour se rhabiller quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. C'était Wilbur et Mary. Le temps s'arrêta net pour les quatre. Mais Mary fut la première à briser le silence, au grand soulagement des deux amants encore nus et qu'à moitié recouverts.

- Mais bon sang on vous cherchait nous, vous auriez pu prévenir...

Pendant qu'elle continuait de discourir colériquement, les deux hommes se regardèrent, étonnés, et Wilbur mit un main devant sa bouche pour cacher son petit rire, comme un enfant coupable qui se moquait de l'autorité. Dan décida qu'il fallait rompre cette tirade avant qu'elle ne vire au bain de sang. Une véritable Herbert au féminin, celle-là.

- Euh Mary, du calme pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça?

- Pourquoi? enfin mais il est 11h30, et monsieur ici présent s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son frère. Alors comme on ne te voyait pas non plus, on vous croyait sortis et qu'il vous était arrivé malheur...

- Oui et bien non nous sommes là pas de quoi s'inquiéter...Mary.

Dan tourna la tête, Herbert venait de l'appeler par son prénom, il y avait un net progrès.

- Pas de quoi nous inquiéter? pas de quoi nous inquiéter! non mais je rêve vous êtes insouciants tous les deux. C'est bien beau de vous envoyer en l'air au fin fond d'une maison (les amants haussèrent les sourcils devant une tel audace), mais madame Fisher est venue frapper à la porte pour nous dire de rester cloîtrés chez nous. Tout le quartier est bouclé à cause d'un type bizarre à capuchon. Alors nous on a eu peur et on vous a cherché partout comme des dingues. Et...

- Mary! on est là d'accord alors tout vas bien tu peux respirer, s'exclama Dan.

Celle-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits et respira un grand coup.

- Oui mais quand même, prévenez la prochaine fois. Bon c'est pas le tout mais ça m'a donné faim.

Elle remonta en direction de la cuisine, laissant les trois hommes totalement éberlués.

- Et tu me dit qu'elle va se marier? commença Herbert. "Il doit être masochiste ce type."

- Pourquoi? Tu préfères dominer toi, hein! ria Dan avant de l'embrasser.

Cependant Herbert s'inquiéta et regarda Wilbur d'un regard dur, que celui comprit et remua la tête en signe d'approbation. Comme s'il lui avait posé mentalement une question. Dan se sentant largué les questionna.

- Les gars, en anglais s'il vous plaît.

Wilbur mit les voiles, ce fut Herbert qui lui répondit. Deux mots on ne peu plus clairs mais angoissants.

- Grand-père.

Le début de la journée se déroula dans un silence gêné et emprunt de peur. Le vieux Whateley avait été vu deux fois. Mais il s'était posté dans le parc devant leur allée de maisons. Il les avait repérés, mais comment? Wilbur et Herbert étaient plus que nerveux. Dan avait demandé à Mary de rester dans sa chambre, Herbert triturait une arme à feu, et son frère un couteau de cuisine. Ils se jetaient des regards sans arrêts, enfin le dernier signifiait quelque chose pour eux. Herbert se rendit près de la porte, respira un grand coup et l'ouvrit. Le vieux attendait sur le palier et bouscula son petit-fils pour entrer.

- Alors les garçons qu'est-ce que vous devenez, hein?

Il n'y avait aucune politesse dans sa voix. Son regard froid et vide donna de mauvais frissons à Daniel, qui était posté au bas des escaliers dans l'éventualité de l'empêcher de passer. Wilbur était contre le mur près de la cheminé lui rendant son regard malfaisant.

- Alors mon grand tu ne me salut pas?

- Non, va t-en, menaça Wilbur.

- Des armes? pour moi? mais c'est flatteur les garçons.

Le vieux s'approchait trop de lui, son frère se déplaça et se posta devant.

- Tu crois aller où comme ça? demanda t-il froidement.

Le grand-père se mit soudain à éclater de rire.

- Bon sang bande d'idiots, vous n'avez pas changé. Toujours à défendre l'autre comme une gonzesse dans le besoin. Vous me faîtes pitié, toi surtout Wilbur. Tu avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir, l'obéissance, le respect de la famille, tu nous ramenais toujours de belles proies. Et aucune intelligence, comme un bon chienchien. Quant à toi tu aurais pu utiliser la tienne pour faire bien mieux. Vous n'êtes que deux merdes, des traîtres à leur famille...

- TAIS-TOI! Wilbur avait hurlé.

Dan qui était resté passif reprit les rennes, il n'allait pas regarder ses amis se faire agresser par leur propre famille sans rien faire.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous espèce de mon...

- LA FERME TOI, je ne te connais même pas. Espèce d'insecte insignifiant dans un monde fait pour les plus forts.

La suite se passa très vite. Herbert jeta son arme au loin et abattit violemment son poing sur son grand-père, et il continua de le frapper jusqu'à le renverser et que son visage n'en devienne rouge de sang. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en sentant les mains de son amant l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le vieil homme en profita pour rire de plus belle, tel un dément. Herbert se releva mais finit par lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Alors que Dan le retenait, Mary avait finit par descendre, terrifiée par les bruits.

- Herbert, non! tu vas faire quoi? le tuer?

- Désolé Dan mais il faut que quelqu'un le fasse, ragea Herbert.

- Laissez-le donc faire, mon garçon, s'écria le vieux en se relevant. Je meurs d'envie de voir ça...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se jeta sur lui, le frappant au visage près de la tempe. Herbert hurla de douleur, Wilbur se plaça devant lui et Dan se saisit de son couteau et le planta dans la cuisse du vieux Whateley. Ce qui ne le fit pas reculer pour autant. Il était solide cette ordure. Il regardait Wilbur qui aidait doucement son frère à se relever.

- Alors quoi c'est toi qui t'y colle? sale rejeton tu as tout gâché. Ton merdeux de frangin te jette un regard et tu accoures? HEIN? c'est ça approche." Herbert avait encore tenté d'avancer vers lui, mais cette fois ce fut le plus jeune qui lui retint le bras.

- Non! Laisse-moi faire.

Wilbur semblait déterminé. Il attrapa une pelle qu'il avait remonté de la cave, et s'approcha du vieux qui souriait toujours?

- Hoooo alors c'est toi? le débile! si tu avais violé cette fille ce jour-là tu aurais tout de même eu un point dans mon estime. Oui tu t'en souviens très bien.

Mais Wilbur ne voulait pas parler avec celui qui avait gâché leur vie, et qui avait fait de lui un monstre. Il devait mourir et surtout souffrir. Il se promit de le tuer à petit feu. Il leva sa pelle lorsque le vieux hurla:

- ALLEZ VAS-Y! TUE TON PÈRE!

Il avait réussi à choquer l'assistance. Les mains de Wilbur tremblaient, Dan regardait les jumeaux avec appréhension et Mary ne comprenait rien.

- Et oui, je suis autant votre père que votre grand-père. Ma fille était plutôt un bon coup même si elle est devenue complètement débile après l'accouchement. Chose dont tu as hérité Wilbur, et quant à toi tu n'es pas un ange il paraît que tu as tué du monde. Alors vous auriez été parfait pour continuer tous les deux. Espèces de mer...

VLAN

Le coup de pelle s'abattit sur sa tête de façon magistrale. Le vieillard se mit à convulser sur le sol et après l'avoir regardé un bon moment dans cet état, Wilbur abattit de nouveau la pelle jusqu'à lui en écraser le visage et mettre du sang partout, y comprit sur ses vêtements. Herbert du l'empêcher de répandre sa cervelle sur le sol boisé.

Le calme qui régnait désormais était très lourd. Mary remonta dans la chambre pour "s'évanouir dans les règles de l'art", Wilbur traîna le corps du vieux près de l'entrée de la cave, et Herbert s'assit sur le lit. Dan le rejoignit, il avait grand besoin de lui parler. Le scientifique baissa la tête connaissant le sujet de discussion qu'ils aborderaient.

- Tu le savais? je veux dire pour lui? demanda prudemment Dan.

- Vraiment, non." Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes comme s'il pensait que son amant allait le rejeter maintenant.

Mais Dan lui tourna la tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ce genre de choses ne me gênent pas Herbert. Même si toi tu as du mal à l'accepter et c'est normal. Mais si ce salopard n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait, je ne t'aurai jamais connu. Tu vois?" et il conclu avec un petit sourire "En plus j'accepte bien tes roulages de pelles avec ton frère".

- Merci Dan, puis il l'embrassa à son tour, un peu plus longuement.

Wilbur revint avec des outils et les interrompit pour leur demander de quel manière ils allaient démembrer le vieux. Il fallait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Dan exigea une longue pause avant de s'y mettre, que le plus jeune accepta...avant d'embrasser langoureusement son frère sous les yeux de son petit-ami. Il en ria tout de même, il n'en avait pas fini avec ces deux là, mais bon comme il l'avait dit, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il en avait pris l'habitude et trouvait ça mignon.

Au moins maintenant ils pourraient vivre tranquillement et prenant soin les uns des autres.


End file.
